


Accidents Happen...

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's books like to fall on Katie's feet...</p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen...

"JOHN! For god sake..."

The crash had echoed through the house a while ago and now John moved to see what exactly had happened, unable to hide his slight laughter at the pile of books on the floor. 

"You... got attacked by the books again?"

"Move them. Now."

John smirks a little but gathers the books, setting them back on the shelf, then moves to pull Katie into a hug. 

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I always forget those books might fall on you..."

"Maybe next time you should cook then... or move them before I try."

John smirks, kissing her gently. 

"Maybe I will."


End file.
